The present invention relates generally to contact gages of the type having a pair of relatively movable contact arms for measuring an ID or OD of a workpiece.
A primary object of the invention is to provide in a contact gage of the type described, a new and improved system for translating the relative motion of the contact arms into linear motion without friction and attendant wear.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved contact gage of the type described which can be calibrated to provide a highly accurate and reliable measurement and which retains its calibration over a long period of use.
A further object of the invention is to provide a new and improved contact gage of the type described which can be economically manufactured without use of precision ground parts.
Other objects will be in part obvious and in part pointed out more in detail hereinafter.
The invention accordingly consists of the features of construction, combination of elements and arrangement of parts exemplified by the embodiments hereinafter described.